lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosette - list of portrayers
Below is a list of all actresses who have played Cosette both as a child and an adolescent. Portrayers Musical Child *Maryse Cédolin – Original French Concept Album (1980) *Sylvie Camacho, Priscilla Patron – Original Paris stage cast *Zoë Hart, Jayne O'Mahony, Joanne Woodcock – Original London cast (1985) *Donna Vivino – Original Broadway cast (1987) *Heather Brown, Niki Holt, Ilana Miller – Original Canadian cast *Tori Cwiklinski, Anna Seston – 1987 Glasgow cast (also played Young Éponine) *Donna Vivino - 1987/88 - Original Broadway Cast *Sophia Carpenter, Tara Ding, Cindy Redmond – 1988 West End production *Lauren Brzozowski, Sophie Stone – 1988 1st USA Tour *Chloe de la Rua, Emily Rowan – 1988 2nd USA tour *Eugenia Andysiak, Basia Bukoski – 1989, Musical Theatre in Gdynia (also played Young Éponine) *Marissa Dunlop – Complete Symphonic Recording *Momoko Nakamura – Original Japanese Cast *Kazuko Takahashi, Natsumi Yoshida –1989/1990 Japanese tour *Laura Margrethe Madsen – 1989 Vienna tour *Jessica Eaton, Isabella Peterson – 1989 Broadway production *Sarah Barkoff, Anna Marina Bensaud, Talaria Haast, Samantha Jordan — 1989-'91 US tour *Madison Higgins, Katey Lee – 1990 Fredericton cast (also played Young Éponine) *Jennifer Bujari, Katie Song – 1990 Broadway production *Audrey Boitel, Karine Debec, Aurélie Lebarbé – 1991 Paris revival *Rivka Isufaj, Rina Kuper – 1991 Broadway production *Marianne Ahlers, Wilhelmina Joosten – 1991 Dutch Cast *Madeline Ho, Natalie Kyprianou – 1992 Broadway production *Brittany Bradshaw, Crystal Tam – 1993/94 West End Production *Jolin Hamilton, Erica Liu – 1993 Broadway cast *Naomi Inoue and Moa Wakahisa – 1994 Japanese Red cast *Tsubacki Guchi and Chinatsu Kawa – 1994 Japanese Blue cast *Juliana Cameron, Lea Michele, Selena Smalls – 1995 Broadway cast *Hannah Chick – 10th Anniversary Concert (1995) *Esther Green, Samantha Matus – 1996 Broadway *Margaret Baldachin, Jessie Vlaykov – 1996 Philadelphia tour *Teresa Acenas, Maria Ziegler – 1996 West End cast *Eliza Caird, Kerry Smithson – 1996-97 West End cast *Zoey Iroan, Ovi Kranzberg – 1997 West End cast *Diana Tan – 1997 Florida cast *Chiyo Maki – 1997-99 Japanese tour *Bersabhe Bulger, Adrianna Lakewood, Celia Solomon – 1998 Toronto tour (also played Young Éponine) *Dilyara Kadzanohva, Sofia Kaye – 1998 West End production *Dorothée Mathieu – 1998 Québec cast *Madeline Dudtschak, Danielle Poole – 1998 Dover tour (also played Young Éponine) *Adrienne Lavigne – 1999 Antwerp Tour *Allanah Johnson, Shannon Kay-Meltzer – 1999 Dublin Tour *Marissa Brigida Vives – 2000 Argentina, Bueno Aires Spain Tour *Stephanie Mikeo Cohen – 2000 US tour *Hannah Schembri – 2001 Malta tour *Christiana Ardini, Mahta Desroches, Kiana Riazi – 2001 Broadway production *Cleo Carter, Madison Davis, Elena Sangster-Newberry – 2002 West End production *Malena Perez – 2002 Mexican cast *Shinju Masuyo Himura, Keori Uedi – 2003 Japanese Violet and Light Blue Cast *Sayuri Matsushita – 2003 Japanese Green and Orange Cast *Johanna Chamberlain, Portia-Marie Corbett, Megan Siegel – 2003 West End cast *Charlotte Cottis-Griffith, Josie Lane, Megan Siegel – 2004 West End cast *Isabelle Cobb, Michelle Ekmekjian, Gabriella Panozo – 2005 West End cast *Sakuraku Miki – 2005 Japanese tour *Shireen Bragman, Alexis Taha – 2006 West End cast *Hunter Campbell – 2006 Washington DC tour *Tess Adams, Kylie Liya Goldstein, Carly Rose Sonenclar – 2006 Broadway revival *Mia Hirsch – 2006 Berlin cast *Sammy Bloom, Stephanie Tangir – 2006 Cardiff cast *Monica Byron, Jade Grant, Gillian Smith – 2007 Broadway cast *Julia Adams, Jessica Zhang – 2007 West End cast *Eleanor Pardes, Katherine Sleeth – 2008 Wichita tour *Tanaz Gara, Madison Mojarab – 2008 Vancouver Youth Production *Madison Levy – 2008/09 Hollywood Bowl cast *Greet Drika, Ima Rompa – 2008/09 Dutch revival cast *Jemima Eaton - 2008 West End cast *Celeste Auld, Courtney Wright – 2009 West End cast *Kalie Naftzger – 2009 TexARTS production *Samara Clarke – 25th anniversary UK tour (2009/10) *Mia Jenkins – 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 (2010) *Marita Daniel, Tamia Schmidt — 2009 St. John's cast (also played Young Éponine) *Natasha Kidd — 2009 Cardiff tour (also played Young Éponine) *Laura Berry, Ava Thompson — 2009-2010 West End Production *Catalina Smith — 2010/11 Madrid cast *Maja Kwiatkowska — 2010/11 Roma Theatre in Warsaw *Ardita Cays, Eleanor Worthington-Cox, Gillian Simco, Erin Sinojmeri — 2010/11 West End cast *Sarah Rose Meldrin — 2011 Florida cast *Rio Asukai, Ayaka Gamou, Sayuri Hamasaki — 2011 Japanese tour (also played Young Éponine) *Erin Cearlock, Ava Della Pietra, Abbey Rose Gould — 2011 US teorgiaour *Jaime Adler, Madeline Barnbury, Cleo Demetriou, Cristina Fray — 2011/12 West End cast *Ashley Goldberg, Isabelle Methven, Gracie Weldon, Georgia Pemberton — 2012 West End cast *Georgia Pemberton — 2012 West End Cast *Isabelle Allen, Lois Ellington, Sarah Huttlestone, Ashley Goldberg — 2012/13 West End cast *Sarah B'Dacy, Eden Watts — 2012 US tour *Elise Blake, Annabel Parsons, Ellie Simmons — 2012 English regional ast (also played Young Éponine) *Emmi Dawson, Gemma Fray, Caoimhe Judd, Honey Harrison Maw — 2013 West End cast *Scarlett Halton — RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition *Mai Kitagawa, Sora Kimura, Yukiko Takeda, Chikasada Tsukino and Kurumi Harada — 2013 Japanese cast (also played Young Éponine) *Kim Min Sol - 2013 Korean tour (also played Young Éponine) *Ella Ballentine, Saara Chaudry, Madison Oldroyd — 2013 Toronto cast *Ana Pérez Segura, Martina Vidal, Chiruca Baez Seoane — 2013/14 Spain cast *Elizabeth Martin, Matilda Shapland, Eva Trodd — 2013/14 West End cast *Riley Campbell — 2014 North Carolina cast *Mia Sinclair Jenness, Angeli Negron, Mckayla Twiggs — 2014 Broadway cast *Cassidy Bonnor, Jazi and Ruby Hall, Alexandra Travers — 2014 Australian cast *Meaghan Moloney-- Rainbow Stage, 2015 *Sylvie Erskine, Lucy Simmonds, Phoebe Lyons, Darcy Snares — 2014/15 West End cast *Sophia Rickett, Laura Bucknall, Emily-May Stephson, Brooke Haynes — 2015 West End cast *Daisy Lee, Brooke Haynes — 2015 West End cast *Yumeno Arai, Nonoka Kato, Kurumi Kurokawa, Airi Jin, Urara Yoshimura - 2015 Japanese Cast (also play Young Éponine) *Fabi Aguire, Lilyana Cornell, Eleanor Koski — 2015 Broadway cast (also play Young Éponine) *Poppy Shoesmith, Darcy Jacobs, Dasha Payne, Isabelle Burnham — 2015-16 West End cast Adolescent * Fabienne Guyon – Original French Concept Album, Original Paris stage cast * Rebecca Caine – Original London cast * Judy Kuhn – Original Broadway cast, 10th Anniversary Concert * Kymberley Huffman – Original Canadian cast * Gwenyth Northenford – 1987 Glasgow cast * Mila Van Weert – 1988 1st USA Tour * Kristen Basic – 1988 2nd USA tour * Mary Louise Clark - 1988 West End production * Ewa Świątek, Anna Widera - 1989, Musical Theatre in Gdynia * Tracy Shayne - Complete Symphonic Recording cast and 1988 Broadway * Yuki Saito, Kano Shibata and Honoka Suzuki - Original Japanese Cast * Mikiko Shiraki -1989-1991 Japanese tour * Morenike Fadayomi - 1989 Vienna tour * Jacquelyn Piro Donovan - 1989 Broadway production * Montana Loach – 1990 Fredericton cast * Melissa Anne Davis - 1990 Broadway production * Marie Zamora – 1991 Paris revival * Gretchen Kingsley - 1991 Broadway production * Joke de Kruijf - 1991 Dutch Cast * Jennifer Lee Andrews - 1992 Broadway production * Luisa Torres - 1992/94 Madrid Production * Nicky Adams - 1993/94 West End Production * Kim Seun Yeung - 1993 Korean Highlights * Sarah E. Litzsinger - 1993 Broadway * Yuhko Miyamoto- 1994 Japanese Red Cast and 1994 Japanese Tour * Yasuko Sado - 1994 Japanese Blue Cast and 1994 Japanese Tour * Stephanie Waters - 1995 Broadway * Tamra Hayden - 1996 Broadway * Kate Fisher -1996 Philadelphia tour * Annalene Beechey - 1996-1998 West End production, 1997 Concert * Cathy Cogle - 1997 West End production * Iva Savidge – 1997 Florida cast * Hayami Yu, Risa Junna - 1997-1999 Japanese tour * Regan Thiel – 1998 Toronto tour, 2000 US tour * Katie Lengyell – 1998 Dover tour * Christeena Michelle Riggs - 1998 West End production * Nöelle Léonie Rey – 1998 Québec cast * Hilde Van Wesepoel, Sigrid van Coillie - 1999 Antwerp Tour * Poppy Tierney - 1999 Dublin Tour * Yumi Adachi, TOHKO, Takako Keiko Horiuchi - 2000-2001 Japanese tour * Tobi Foster - 2001 Broadway production * Nele-Liis Vaiksoo - 2001 Estonian Production * Claire Debono - 2001 Malta Tour * Silvia Luchetti – 2000 Argentina, Bueno Aires Spain Tour * Claudia Cota - 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene * Yuka Kohno - 2003 Japanese Violet and Light Blue Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese tour * Tamaki Kenmotsu - 2003 Japanese Green and Orange Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese tour * Rina Chinen - 2005 Japanese tour * Nishiura Kaori - 2005-2006 Japanese Tour * Sandra Turley - 2002 West End production * Helen French -2002, 2003 West End production * Julia Moller - 2004 - 2005 - 2006 West End Production * Sierra Boggess - 2006 Washington DC tour (understudy) * Ali Ewoldt – 2006: Broadway revival * Gina Beck – 2006-2007 West End Production * Idara Victor - 2007 Broadway revival * Claire-Marie Hall – 2007-2008 West End Production * Ashley Batten -2008 Wichita Tour * Leanne Dobinson – 2008-2009 West End Production * Heather Garbutt, Kaitlin Moher – 2008 Vancouver youth production * Katie Hall – 2009 West End Production, UK tour and 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Myriam Brousseau -2009 Quebec tour * Cassandra Gardener – 2009 St. John's cast * Suzan Seegers - 2008-2009 Dutch Revival cast * Tomita Maho - 2007 Japanese tour * Karashima Sae, Mika Kikuchi - 2007-2009 Japanese tour * Sayaka Kanda - 2009-2011 Japanese Tour * Emily Bull – 2009-2010 West End Production * Helen Owen - 2010 West End production * Amanda Jane (AJ) Callaghan - 2011 West End Production * Emiri Nakayama, Inada Mizuki, Orii Motoko - 2011 Japanese tour * Talía del Val – 2010-2011 (Madrid) 2011-2012 (Barcelona): 2013-2014 Los Miserables (Spain revival) * Lee Ji Soo - 2013 South Korean 25th annniversary tour * Kumiko Wakai and Reina Isogai - 2013 25th anniversary Japanese cast and 2015 Japanese Tour * Ikuyo Aoyama - 2013; 25th anniversary Japanese cast * Lucie Jones – 2010-2011 West End Production * Lisa-Anne Wood – 2011-2012 West End Production * Paulina Janczak, Kaja Mianowana, Weronika Bochat - 2010-12 Roma Theater in Warsaw * Jennifer Latimer, Lauren Wiley – 25th Anniversary US Tour * Giulia Fabbri - 2012 Bologna tour * Harriet Flashman - RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition * Samantha Dorsey – 2012-2014 West End Production * Samantha Hill - 2013 Toronto cast and 2014-15 Broadway Production * Emily Langridge - 2014/15/16 Australian Revival, 2016 Asia Tour * Chelsea Oswald – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition * Emilie Fleming – 2014-15 London cast * Colleen Furlan-- Rainbow Stage, 2015 * Ayaka Shimizu - 2015 Japanese Tour, 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary tour * Judith Tobella - 2015 Spanish Tour (A Coruña only) * Zoe Doano - 2011-2012 West End Cast (Understudy), 2015-2017 West End Production * Yi Hag Yeong - 2015 Korean revival cast * Alex Finke - 2015 Broadway cast * Erika Ikuta - 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary Tour Movies Child * Kittens Reichert – 1917 film * Andrée Rolane – 1925 film * Gaby Triquet – 1934 films * Marilyn Knowlden – 1935 film * Duccia Giraldi – 1948 film * Patsy Weil – 1952 film * Martine Havet – 1958 film * Loretta Goggi – 1964 mini-series * Vania Vinitsky – 1972 mini-series * Edith González – 1973 series * Joanna Price – 1978 film * Valentine Bordelet – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Mimi Newman – 1998 film * Léopoldine Serre – 2000 mini-series * Tamaki Matsumoto - Shōjo Cosette 2007 anime * Isabelle Allen – 2012 film Adolescent * Maria Fromet – 1913 films * Jewel Carmen – 1917 film * Sandra Milovanoff – 1925 film * Josseline Gaël – 1934 films * Rochelle Hudson – 1935 film * Valentina Cortese – 1948 film * Debra Paget – 1952 film * Béatrice Altariba – 1958 film * Giulia Lazzarini – 1964 mini-series * Nicole Jamet – 1972 mini-series * Diana Bracho – 1973 series * Caroline Langrishe – 1978 film * Christiane Jean – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Claire Danes – 1998 film * Virginie Ledoyen – 2000 mini-series * Kaori Nozuka - Shōjo Cosette 2007 anime * Amanda Seyfried – 2012 film Category:Cosette Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:Actresses in Les Misérables Category:List of portrayers Category:Les Misérables